


Save Me

by atimeforflores



Series: Stilish Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt, what about we pretend that Parrish is actually from Beacon Hills and since we know the fact that he as been in the army for 2 years, lets say he actually knew the sheriff before leaving for the army (around 18? I dunno). And then things happens and he comes back at 24 and scrawny little kid Stiles is not so little or scrawny or 11 anymore. So yeah, maybe not exactly a first meeting, but more of a first time they see each other after all that time (And then slash happens).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Jordan Parrish hadn’t been home in over six years. When he had left, he was 18 years old and ready to take on the world. The world, however, had chewed him up and spit him out, sending him out of the army with a piece of shrapnel in his spine. He hadn’t even gotten to have fulfilled one tour.

Pulling up outside of his newly rented house, Jordan thought back to his old mentor; Deputy Stilinski, well, Sheriff now. The Sheriff was a good man, and a loyal one to boot; when Jordan had called him a few weeks earlier, the Sheriff had immediately gotten him a job on the force.

He was reminded of the Sheriff’s young son when a young man in a blue jeep drove past his house, probably breaking a few speeding laws while he was at it. Watching the jeep pull around the corner, Jordan shook his head fondly, reminding himself to go check up on Stiles sometime.

…

Working at the Beacon Hills Sheriff department, Jordan quickly realized that his small town had changed while he had been away. Up on the wall right outside of the Sheriff’s office hung picture after picture of fallen deputies, smiling faces staring at him eerily.

"Parrish!" The Sheriff greeted, heading to his office. Jordan smiled and nodded towards his boss, returning to the stack of paperwork on his desk. A while later, long fingers came into his view, tapping on the desk.

"Can i help-" Jordan stopped, meeting molten brown eyes. The young man before him was the same as the one in the jeep, though up close he was even more beautiful. The boy had moles splattered across his face, and cupid bow lips, smiling down at him. Jordan felt his cheeks flared as the boy’s eyes traveled down his body.

"Yeah," the man said, a smirk sliding on his lips, "Is my dad here?"

"I, uh, who’s your dad?" Jordan asked, eyes flickering to the desk around him.

The boy smiled, leaning down towards Jordan, “Sheriff Stilinski.”

Later, the Sheriff had come out, huffing at the look on Jordan’s face when Stiles sauntered out. “He’s underage, Parrish.”

…

The next time Jordan saw Stiles he was raiding one of the local clubs. The Jungle was a very popular place for underage drinking and underage sex, so was routinely checked.

Looking down the line of young men outside of the Jungle, a pair caught his eyes. Walking closer, he saw Stiles with a well muscled Hawaiian boy.

"Stiles?" He asked, shining his flashlight on the two high school students.

"Jordan!" Stiles squeaked, "Wow, uh, fancy seeing you here."

"Does your dad know you’re here?" Jordan had asked, frowning over at the Hawaiian boy who was standing a tad too close to Stiles for his liking.

"Don’t tell my dad!" Stiles shouted, before blushing, "I mean, i know you work for him and everything, but i still haven’t, you know…"

"Haven’t?" Jordan prodded, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles shoulders hunched, and suddenly he looked much older than what he should be. “I haven’t told him yet. I haven’t told him i’m gay.”

Jordan could feel his heart pounding from the broken look on his boss’ son’s face.

"I tried to tell him once," he continued, not noticing the conflicted look on the deputy’s face, "And he just looked at me and said i wasn’t gay. I can’t, i just can’t-"

"Stiles!" Jordan cut in, stepping towards the panicking boy, "I won’t tell him. But promise me you’ll talk to him; i think he might be more accepting than you think."

Stiles smiled sadly at him, looking up at him through long eyelashes, “Thanks, Jordan.”

…

Jordan couldn’t help himself from acting a little coldly to the Sheriff in the next week, ignoring the man’s bemused stares.

…

The night Stiles went missing, Jordan was thrown to a time in Iraq, when one of the men he was paired with went missing. They had found him three days later when someone had heard his screams. The man had thought that he was under attack, and had been hiding in a cave. It had taken sedatives and a lot of fluids for him to actually realize where he was. The clue to really set Jordan over with conviction was when Stiles said that his eyes were burning from a disgusting smell.

Pulling up outside of the coyote’s old den, Jordan had pulled the boy out, carefully disabling the bear trap. He had held the boy close, ignoring the flailing limbs that almost hit him. He pushed the boy’s face into his neck when the sobs started, and silently rocked him.

Jordan wrapped him up in his old army blanket that was in his cruiser, and helped him change into an old pair of sweat pants and hoodie that he had in the car.

…

When Stiles had come into the station, a bump on his head that was bleeding, Jordan knew it was the last straw. His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest, and then was yanked out in an ice cold grasp.

"Stiles?" he said softly, standing up to walk towards the boy.

"Jordan," the young man lurched forward, long arms going over Jordan’s lithe frame.

"It’s okay." Jordan had whispered, holding on to the boy tightly, pulling him towards his over-sized office chair that was behind his desk.

"I’m sorry," Stiles sobbed, face buried in Jordan’s neck.

"What happened?" Jordan asked, brushing away a stray tear from the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I was at the Jungle," Stiles whispered, and he started shaking, "And i left, and there were these guys outside, and, and, and they said that they didn’t like…faggots, and, and, i didn’t know what to do! There were five of them, and i couldn’t run away. I’m sorry," His sobs were extremely loud, and Jordan’s heart shattered right then and there.

He pulled Stiles with him and sat down with Stiles in his lap, as the boy curled up. The Sheriff had stepped out of his office, hearing the sobs and rushed over when he saw his son and Deputy.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff said, running his hand softly through Stiles hair.

"Daddy!" Stiles said, voice cracking. The Sheriff knew that it was serious when he heard the word come out of the boy’s mouth. "I’m sorry, i’m sorry i didn’t tell you."

"No, no, Stiles, i’m sorry."

When the teenager passed out from exhaustion in the older man’s lap, Jordan turned to the Sheriff.

"I found him, a few weeks ago at the Jungle." Jordan said, eyes glued to the floor, "And I promised him i wouldn’t tell you, because he was afraid that you wouldn’t accept him."

The Sheriff’s eyes softened, tearing up. “Oh, Genim,” he whispered, kissing the crown of Stiles’ head.

…

When Stiles turned 18 Jordan took him out to dinner, and told him he had beautiful eyes. The bump was barely a bruise that night, but Jordan tried to kiss it better anyways.

At Stiles’ front door he kissed him goodnight and told him he was perfect.

…

The day after Stiles’ turned 18, the Sheriff chased Jordan around the station with a shot gun

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box is ALWAYS open
> 
> deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
